Harry Potter and the Search for Normality
by Jacklyn Ann
Summary: The story about Harry Potter and his life after the battle against Voldemort. Post DH; contains spoilers, obviously. This is just a short intro chapter; I don't really know where I'm going with this. Please review and let me know if I should continue.


The brilliant morning sun shone brightly through the window of the boys' dormitory in Gryffindor Tower and fell on the face of a sleeping boy in his four-poster bed. Harry Potter was lying atop the covers, glasses askew on his face, with his mouth hanging wide open. He turned on his side and slowly woke without opening his eyes. The light felt warm on his body as he continued to lie there, enjoying the comfort of his favorite bed in the room he missed the most.

Suddenly Harry remembered. _It's over._ The war was finally over and they won. We beat Voldemort. _I beat Voldemort. _Without trying to hide it, a small grin crept onto his face. Seven years of battling an evil wizard was finally over. Even after all he had been through, it was worth it. But then Harry stopped. Was it really worth it? At once Harry thought of all the lives that had been ruined and ripped apart just yesterday. Fred, Lupin, and Tonks were dead. Realization hit and he felt like his whole body was being torn in half and the smile that was there just a second before dissolved instantly. The pain in Harry's scar never hurt so bad compared to the agony he felt right now. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley lost a son; poor Teddy Tonks lost his parents. How many other people lost loved ones? And how many other people have been injured, tortured, or cursed? How many people's lives would never be the same? And it was all because of me, Harry thought. If everyone just would have let him do it on his own, none of this would have ever happened. But could he have done it on his own? Surely Harry would not have been able to find and destroy all of the Horocruxes if it weren't for Ron, Hermione, and even Neville. Suddenly Harry longed to see his best friends. He wanted to tell them how much they meant to him and to thank them for everything they have gone through, suffered through, for him. But they wanted to help Harry. And so did everyone else. They all knew the risks they were taking when they entered the battle, and they knew it was worth it. They needed to destroy Voldemort and the Death Eaters so the Wizarding World could finally live in peace again. It was for the best. _For the greater good. _Harry paused for a second on the irony of that thought, but pushed it out of his mind. His stomach began to growl and Harry realized he hadn't eaten in almost two days.

Finally Harry yawned, opened his eyes, and let out a yelp. He hadn't realized it before, but Harry was lying face-to-face with Ron Weasley.

Harry's outburst must have woken him because Ron whispered, "Oi! Quiet, Harry, everyone's still asleep!"

Harry sat up, looked around, and to his surprise saw many other bodies sprawled all over the dormitory. He noticed Dean and Seamus in their beds, but he also saw adults, parents, and other students that weren't even in Gryffindor.

He turned back to Ron and said, "What's everyone doing in here?"

"Sleeping, of course." Then, noticing the look Harry was giving him, added, "There were a lot of people here fighting, Harry. Not everyone wanted to leave right away with such a mess here, not with all the bodies and everything..." Ron looked down for a minute then continued, "We all needed a place to rest. I expect the other common rooms are full as well, well maybe not Slytherin..." He grinned only slightly at Harry then added. "Oh, and all the other beds were full when I got in here, so I assumed you wouldn't mind if we shared."

In an attempt to lighten the mood more, Harry grabbed his pillow and socked his best friend over the head. They both laughed quietly, then Ron said, "Well if you don't mind, mate, I'm gonna go back to sleep. It's only been a couple of hours since the fight and everything..."

Harry, accustomed to usually not sleeping much, said, "Alright, I'm going to try and find something to eat."

"Well bring me something back," Ron yawned as he rolled over.

Harry stood up and stretched. He tip-toed around Neville who was snoring loudly on the floor and walked over to a mirror on the wall. He frowned at his reflection. His hair fell nearly to his shoulders and he now had a lot of scruff around his chin and upper lip. He had many cuts and bruises all over his face and arms, and his clothes were ripped and burned in places. He wished he had a different change of clothing.

Harry exited the dormitory and entered the common room. Sure enough, there were even more sleeping bodies perched around the room. Most of the people he did not recognize but then he walked past a familiar group of redheads. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were slouched against each other on the couch, snoring quietly. Harry noticed Percy on the other end of the couch, Charlie stretched out on the floor, and Bill snoozing in a nearby chair with Fleur on his lap. As Harry opened up the portrait hole (the Fat Lady was sleeping as well), he turned around and scanned the room once more. He didn't see George or Ginny. Harry assumed George wanted to be alone. Harry understood that. He knew the feeling of losing someone so close to you. He knew the feeling all too well. And Ginny was probably in the girl's dormitory, maybe even with Hermione. Harry's thoughts lingered on Ginny. He wanted nothing more than for her to be safe. All he could think about was wrapping his arms around her, and maybe even kissing her again...

The Fat Lady grunted in her sleep and Harry quickly left the common room. He walked through the corridor and what he saw made his heart sink.


End file.
